


The Wolf Inside Us

by Emz597



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Shifters/Werewolves, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has been missing and a lead looks promising on finding him but Steve may find more than just his partner. Is the SEAL ready to discover the detective's secret and is Steve ready to reveal his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Author's notes: This very losely follows my earlier story "Family gets shotgun" but it can be a stand alone. This hasn't had a beta so please let me know of any mistakes. I have a lot of catching up to do with 5-0 so stuff from the show won't feature in this story or the other 5-0 story I'm writing 'Two left feet", only Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin will appear in these stories with mentions of other characters. Hope you enjoy! x

Steve had to clench his teeth as the hence men showed him to their boss. He couldn't mess this up; this was their biggest lead. The SEAL had to keep his cool, he couldn't kill the boss...yet. He had to know what the other man had done to his partner, to his Danny.

They finally reached the office door, which one of the men knocked on. A "come in" could be hardly heard over the roaring of the crowd downstairs in the arena area. Steve followed between the bodyguards into the office, with the sound dropping as the door closed.

The office was nice, probably the only nice room in the building. Deep red carpet with a tiger rug decorated the floor, a sofa was pushed up against one of the cream coloured walls while another had a huge flat screen TV on it. Steve didn't know which was worst, to look at the TV which showed the security footage of people in the cells in the basement or looking through the glass that made up the fourth wall of the room. The whole arena could be seen from up where Steve was, including the drunk rich people of the world, screaming out for another fight. A quick scan of the TV showed that Danny wasn't there.

"This wise shot wanted a front row seat boss." Grumbled the second bodyguard.

"Is that so?" Replied Andrew Blade as he rose from behind his oak wooden desk and went to lean on the front of it. "There are two questions I have to ask first though." He continued as he straighten his suit. "Does Mr...?"

"Brown."

"Does Mr Brown have the money to pay for a front row seat? And how did he find out about our little business? Cos you see I know all my clients and I know you are not one of them."

Shrugging off the bodyguards, Steve stepped a step closer "my half brother Mark Brown told me about this place, I'm sure he's been here enough times for you to know him. As for money, one of your sugar plum fairies carried it for me here, it's in the briefcase." Replied Steve indicating the case in the man's hand to his left.

"Well let's have a look then so the show can begin." Smiled Blade wickedly. And with that the bodyguard put it on the desk and opened it to show his boss the money. "Hmmmm looks to be enough." Commented Blade as he pulled a walkie talkie from inside his jacket "let them in."

And with that the roar of the crowd got louder as the gates inside the fight pit slowly opened. A man walked out from each and Steve tried his best not to react. One of the men was Danny. Steve was happy to see his partner still alive but worry soon took over as Steve took in his topless body, the scars on his stomach looked too fresh for Steve's liking. The way the blonde man was acting as well was wrong, Danny was growling and tilting his head from side to side almost like an animal. The other man was doing the same. All of a sudden both men ran to each other and leapt in the air, and within a blink of an eye transformed into wolves.

Steve couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Did Danny just turn into a wolf?! The SEAL couldn't look away as the two animals attacked each other, the stranger wolf seemed to be gaining an advantage over the Danny wolf. Despite the silver liquid that Steve could only guess was blood, Danny looked beautiful, his fur was a dark sandy colour, his blue eyes piercing as ever, full and alert, his claws looked sharp as they swiped across the shoulder of the other wolf. This gave Danny the advantage as he got on top and bared his teeth, ready for the kill bite. Steve didn't know whether to feel horror or happiness that Danny was winning as Danny ripped the wolf's throat from its neck.

Their eyes locked through the glass as Danny looked up at the boss to show his trophy. Shock, fear and shame washed over Danny's face as he spat out the flesh on the floor. What was Steve doing here? It was too dangerous and now he knew his secret. The blonde man wouldn't be surprised if he left Danny here, the wolf knew he had no hope of being rescued now. A muddy towel was thrown into the ring along with a pair of tatty jeans; Danny didn't need to be told what to do. Not daring to look back at Steve, Danny quickly got off the body and morphed back into his human form, he grabbed the towel and jeans as he walked back through the gate, out of sight.

Panic built up in Steve, he didn't want Danny to leave his sight but he had to keep his cover.

"Hmmm shame, normally lasts longer, will have to see to that." Blade commented, standing next to Steve. "The blonde thing seemed to know you, friend from the past?"

"Can't say I know him." Steve knew he had to be careful here, he was no use Danny dead. "That was very good, much better than I was expecting. How much are one of those creatures?"

"Creatures? They don't deserve the word, they're freaks that's what they are. And I'm sorry Commander but Danny Williams isn't for sale." Smiled Blade.

And before Steve could deny anything he felt the familiar jolt of electricity run through his body as a taser was placed on his neck and his world went dark.


	2. The Transformation

Steve groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, although it was fairly dim where he was. His head still hurt, his whole body ached as he tried to move. The man needed to stop being tasered. It was becoming a bad habit. The SEAL didn't need to look at his wrist to know he was chained to the wall, the cold metal told him enough.

Looking around, the dark haired man could only guess he was in one of the cells in the basement with the bricked walls and heavy metal door on the other side of the room, which was probably locked. There was a small barred window above him; too high for him to reach and in the corner he could make out the red blinking light of a surveillance camera.

Movement in the corner of the cell caught Steve's eye, he couldn't quite make it out but from the silhouette it was bigger than him.

Before Steve could do anything the figure moved into the light and the man held his breath as sad piercing blues eyes looked straight at him.

"Danny." Steve breathed as a wave of mixed emotions filled his body, relief and confusion being the most prominent.

The blonde wolf growled in response as it lifted its huge paw to lick off the silver blood.

"Danny what the hell is going on? I know you can understand me so don't ignore me, where have you been? We've all been worried about you, we've been looking for you for months. " Danny could feel his heart breaking as he listened to Steve pleading for answers but the blonde couldn't face it, this was probably the last time Steve would talk to him.

The sound of the door unlocking distracted the two inside, causing Danny to give off a low growl. The growl turned into a yelp as an electric rod forced Danny to the ground in pain.

"Hey!" Called out Steve as he struggled against the chain.

"Shut it you ors you'll be next." Warned the bodybuilder guard as he walked into the room, pointing the rod at Steve "come on you freak of nature, you know the rules, you have to enter the arena as a human." Spat the guard towards Danny, who growled in response.

"Oh what's that? Don't want to change in front of your boyfriend? Shall I shock him instead?" Threatened the man as he moved closer to the SEAL.

Danny was quicker however, standing on his hind legs between the two men, his head almost touching the ceiling.

"That's what I thought." Smirked the guard "now fucking change ors I'll put both of you in the ring."

Danny didn't need to be told again, he couldn't risk Steve fighting. There was no way the blonde could protect them both, especially if there was another alpha. Steve couldn't believe his eyes as he sat there watching Danny change, it was like his skin was liquid, moving across his body, replacing the fur as his tail disappeared into his back and he was typical human Danny size.

"Good." Grumbled the guard "now put these clothes on and let's go."

'What no snarky remark?' Thought Steve, as Danny got dressed 'Danny has been here far too long.'

"Wait!" Steve called out as the two men made their way to the door. "I want to watch, let me go as well." The SEAL didn't want Danny to leave; he didn't want to risk losing him.

"Boss says you have to stay here, now shut up before I make you shut up." Warned the guard as he handcuffed Danny.

"Steve do what he says, I'll be back don't worry." Pleaded Danny, the sound causing Steve to sit back, his voice sounded so defeated.

The dark haired man gave a slight nod as the two men left the room, his head filling with ideas on how to escape with Danny as the door closed on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys if you think this chapter is too short and doesn't explain much, i promise i'll make the next one longer and will hopefully explain a lot more :)


End file.
